The Letter
by 9155708
Summary: The Letter. It's not from any book, it's just a story I made up. Daniel and Mira have been together for 8 years, and Mira dies from leukemia. Luke finds a letter addressed to him from Mira. What will it say?


The Letter

**The Letter.**

Daniel was devastated. His girlfriend, Mira, was dead. Gone. Drifting in a deep sleep that she would never wake up from. All her memories, thoughts, hopes, dreams and friendships just… _gone_. She was everything to Daniel. They were both twenty- two, and had known each other since their childhood. They'd been together since year nine. The leukemia had taken her away from everybody she loved, the world she loved. Her life was tragically cut short, when she did not deserve it.

Mira was different to anybody Daniel had ever met. She had curly, long back hair and huge, electric blue eyes. Her laugh was like wind chimes, and her smile like the sun breaking through the clouds. She had always been such a forgiving, selfless, witty, caring, philosophical person. Daniel and Mira had planned their whole lives out; they would grow old and happy together while their children and grandchildren were born.

But that was before the dreaded news came, on Mira's 19th birthday. The blood samples had proved positive of leukemia. Mira had been a fighter until the moment she died, lying in Daniel's arms. But Daniel hadn't been as strong, he cried until he had no more tears.

That was 3 weeks ago that she died. Daniel was still crying everyday. He moped around, living in a parallel universe. He felt like his had given his whole heart to Mira, and now that she's gone, his heart was gone with her.

Daniel was in Mira's bedroom. He had been collecting all her things, packing them all into boxes to keep at his house, with the permission of her parents. He was sorting through her sock drawer when he came across a white envelope. It had 'Daniel' on the front. He opened it cautiously. The piece of white paper was imprinted all over with Mira's trademark loopy scrawl. He eyed it nervously. Daniel was afraid, afraid of the round of hysterical crying that would come with imagining Mira's voice in his mind. He unfolded the piece of white paper. It was imprinted all over with Mira's trademark loopy scrawl. He started reading with tears in his eyes.

_Dear Daniel,_

_If you're reading this, it means that you're going through my things, collecting everything that would remind you of me. This would mean that I'm dead. Death, it sounds scary, doesn't it? But I'm not afraid. I know that wherever I go, I will see you again someday. I will watch out for you, granting your wishes and making you happy from above. You have to know, Daniel, that you are the most important person in my life. You taught me about the kind of love that awakens the soul. I always knew that you were the only one I ever wanted. You made me always reach for more, challenged me, and best of all, loved me. Please never forget that. I'll be honest; I'm not going to be all self- sacrificing. I'd love it if you thought about me every single day. But I want you to think of all the happy times we had together, not thinking about how much you miss me. I want you to go out and enjoy life. I'd love it if you were able to love somebody else, like you loved me. I know that I've taken your heart with me, but you still own mine, and forever will. You've eternally blessed me just by knowing me, and for that I will always be grateful. _

_I love you. I'll be missing you. _

_Mira._

After reading the letter 3 times over, Daniel dropped to the floor, shaking violently with tears streaming down his cheeks. It was Mira. It was _his_ Mira. She had written this. Written it with her own hands, probably trembling as she put her deepest thoughts onto paper. Daniel had a sudden compelling urge to write back to her. He knew that she would be watching him from above, right this moment; he could feel her all around him. He grabbed a perfumed piece of Mira's calligraphy paper, and a blue pen.

_Dear Mira,_

_I'm not angry or bitter anymore, because I know you went to heaven happily in my arms. You were always so brave, so fearless. You completed my life, Mira. You were always the only one for me, and I didn't ever doubt that we would love each other for forever. My love, you made me feel alive, and no one will ever be able to make me laugh or smile the way you do. I pledge my love for you, for eternity. I will miss you and think about you every single day for the rest of my life. Our love is unconditional, unbreakable and uncontrollable. You will always own my heart, and everyday that I endure will be one day closer to seeing you again. Thank you for teaching me things about myself that I would never have been able to accomplish without you._

_I love you. I'll be seeing you. _

_Daniel._

When Daniel had finished writing, he put both letters back in the envelope. He put them in a box, and told himself he wouldn't lay his eyes on these innocent pieces of white paper until he knew he was about to die. Daniel wanted the last person he thought about to be Mira, and nobody else.


End file.
